


take all of me

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero Worship, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Boss! Jongdae, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, University Student Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: Chanyeol knows it's wrong, but he couldn't resist when he feels so good. He couldn't resist, not when he is hovering over him like a predator out for its very willing prey.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	take all of me

**Author's Note:**

> for chanyeol's birthday. i hope you're happy, safe & healthy, surrounded by your loved ones wherever you are. i love you.
> 
> the tags lmfaooo bye for religious reasons, i didn't write this fadkjdflkdf xx  
> also, if there's any i missed, please let me know!!

Chanyeol knows it's wrong, but he couldn't resist when he feels _so_ good. He couldn't resist, not when _he_ is hovering over him like a predator out for its very willing prey. 

“Relax, my Yeollie…”

“I… okay, Leader...” Chanyeol gasps, as he feels a slight touch to his hardening dick.

“There’s no one here. You must call me by my rightful name, baby boy.”

“Y-yes, S-Sir.”

“That’s right, baby. My most beautiful and my most obedient boy. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m your… your good boy,” Chanyeol moans as Sir sucks a sensitive spot on his neck.

“That you are indeed, my good baby boy.”

It’s not fair, really, that Chanyeol is completely in the nude while Sir was still wearing his thick, velvet maroon coat. _He_ moves on from the neck to the rest of the body, taking his time marking what’s his, from neck to toe, and what Chanyeol feels like hours later, Sir pulls away from a particularly harsh mark and looks proudly at his work. He’s satisfied, Chanyeol could tell, for the younger man is so willing, so compliant and so weak at his Sir’s behest.

“Sir-”

“Shh. I didn’t say you could talk, did I?” Chanyeol could only nod his head. Sir - **Jongdae** \- stood up from the bed and finally, _finally_ , took off the robe, albeit slowly, taking his time. God, he knows it’s wrong, but he almost salivates at the sight - Sir wearing a simple, smart casual suit, yet looking so elegant and rich. He goes to the side table and takes a sip of drink, before putting the cup down and stretching.

“That was tiring. But you’ve been a very good boy. I might reward you later.” Chanyeol shivers, he doesn’t know whether it was because he was cold since he’s stark naked, or he was anxious anticipating what is going to happen next. He focuses his eyes at every step Jongdae's taking, and his heart beats faster as he nears Chanyeol. The older man undoes his tie and throws it to the side, before he unbuttons the top few buttons. He also unbuckles his belt as he climbs over the younger man again.

“Already hard and I haven’t even taken my clothes off,” Jongdae snorts, “Kids must be weak these days.” 

_‘Hey, I’m not a kid!’_ Chanyeol wanted to retort. He is 22, and Jongdae’s a little over twice his age, but that’s not his fault. And it surely does not make him a _kid_.

He strokes Chanyeol’s semi-hard length a few times before deciding to fully rid of his shirt, exposing his thin, but still muscular body.

“Tomorrow I have a meeting, and I want you to be there to do what you do best. To keep me warm.” Jongdae pushes Chanyeol’s knees up, thumbing around the rim of the younger man’s ass. “Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jongdae plunges 4 fingers into his hole with no warning, causing Chanyeol to hiss loudly and arch his back. The older man uses his other hand to soothe over his abs to calm him down, but the touch doesn’t really help with how red and how much his cock is leaking at that moment.

“Shhh, you can’t come until I allow you to, you know that, baby boy. I’m in no mood to punish today, so don’t test me…” Chanyeol only nodded slowly as the fingers continued working into his body. Jongdae’s purposefully shying away from the prostate, almost there but not quite, but he knows that if he pushes forward onto the fingers himself, Chanyeol would get punished.

“Look at you,” Jongdae clicks his tongue, “I’m feeling a little lazy today, so I will only punish you another day.” He removes his finger and quickly lubes himself up, and pushes his dick into the twitching hole in no time. Jongdae is working fast and furiously, almost like he’s rushing off to somewhere else after, but he still holds the base of Chanyeol’s cock nonetheless.

“You don’t get to come before I do.” Jongdae wasn’t hard when he first started, so he’s working himself up the more he plunges in and out of Chanyeol’s red hole.

The squelching and the slapping of the skin would’ve been enough to give Chanyeol the orgasm of a lifetime, but he wants to be a good boy, which meant to hold himself off a dry orgasm too. All he wants and all he’s thinking about is _Sir, Sir, Sir_. Jongdae's the most important, and Chanyeol only breathes to serve him.

“That’s right. My cockslut taking me like he should.” The worst part of it all is that Chanyeol knows Sir Jongdae was only halfway there, while the former could very much well be on his third orgasm by now. But no, that’s what he conditioned himself to do. To please Sir. To please Jongdae.

And oh God, he loves it.

* * *

He thinks it was inevitable, really. Chanyeol had met Junmyeon at orientation night in college. The former had been feeling stressed and anxious about the workload he had already been getting in the first week of school, so Junmyeon decided to take him to this man he knows.

“He was the same back in school. So he decided then to make some sort of support group for college students to help each other out, and till this day it just stuck.” It was vague, but Chanyeol didn’t think it would hurt to attend once.

Before he knew it, the latter had brought him to a house and introduced Chanyeol to his older friend. It seemed like a few other people were invited too. Chanyeol doesn’t really remember what the session was about. What he does remember is being enamoured by the older man, and it was almost like he was in a trance the second they made eye contact. 

Jongdae had somehow slipped in his personal number before he moved onto the next person to talk to, and Chanyeol makes sure to key it in before he loses the slip of paper.

“I think your friend here would fit right in,” Jongdae smiles, and thinking back, Chanyeol should’ve known it meant a little more.

The next thing he knows, Chanyeol finds himself knocking on the door of the same, nice 3-storey house. He needed to go for an interview, Jongdae had mentioned, and that day was the only day they were both able to make it.

Jongdae had asked a few basic questions first, it was very casual, like a friend-to-friend talk. Jongdae says he knew how hard university would be on students mentally, so he had made this support group so the people there could help each other out. He’s rich, _rich_ , brought up and living on old money, so he has plenty of time in the world to work and lead a support group at the same time.

As a basic rule of respect, people address him as ‘Leader’ but Jongdae doesn’t mind when he’s called by his name or as hyung/oppa. The new members would usually call him by the first name, but the people who have been there for a while, would call him casually.

So that’s what Chanyeol calls him from the start. **Leader Jongdae.** He sometimes transitions to _hyung,_ but it feels weird on his tongue, so he sticks to the former. And while meetings would usually end by 9pm or much earlier, Chanyeol would always volunteer to stay back to help out with whatever admin work that was left. He doesn’t know why, when he was sure this _support group_ was some sort of illegal cult or whatever, but he doesn't care, when all he wanted was to spend more time with his Leader. Jongdae would always thank him for his help with some wine or snacks, but Chanyeol was content with just compliments and praises, which he received aplenty. He is aware their relationship has become closer as the days pass, and he awaits the day where his Leader would completely reward him for his efforts, whatever it may be. 

Chanyeol eventually started to pleasure himself at the thought of the older man; thinking about how gentle he is, but strong-minded as well; knowing what he wants and ensuring he gets it. He gets fierce and demanding when need be, and while people might find it scary, Chanyeol finds it beyond sexy and attractive. He thinks about how putty he would be at the hands of his Leader, how he would do anything for _and_ with him, and soon enough, he finds out he’s right.

* * *

Jongdae was mad. Chanyeol doesn’t know why exactly, but his Leader had picked up his phone and someone on the other side must’ve said something that had angered him. His Leader’s face was red, fuming in anger as he shouts and screams in the room. Poor Chanyeol should be worried, and he is, but he also couldn’t think of anything else when he feels his dick twitching with excitement at how angry the older man is.

The Leader suddenly throws his phone across the room, thankfully missing the other person in the room.

“L...Leader? Is there anything I can help you with?” Jongdae only ignored him as he sat back in his chair, but eventually started laughing hysterically.

“Just… get out. It’s fine, I don’t need your help anymore for tonight. Just go home, Chanyeol.”

“Are… Are you sure…?”

“Yes, Chanyeol. Now leave before you fucking piss me off.” The younger man gets told off harshly, not needing to be told twice as he leaves the house. He sleeps amazingly later that night, his body and sheets covered in cum after rutting himself with the thought of one man.

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae calls for him softly as he walks into his office, where he would always find the younger man after their discussions.

“Yes, Leader?”

“I would like to apologise for the other day.” Jongdae sat beside the younger and Chanyeol was taken aback by how gentle and fondly the older man was looking at him.

“It’s… It’s okay.” He looks down at his knees, smiling shyly at the attention he’s getting. What he did not expect though is Jongdae cupping his cheeks and caressing them gently.

“My sweet boy. So good for me.” He thumbs Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and the latter willingly takes it in once Jongdae pushes his thumb into his mouth.

“Can I thank you properly, baby? For all you’ve done for me?”

Chanyeol gulped, nodding his head. He didn’t know what he was agreeing to, but God, Chanyeol was really all too willing to give himself wholly to his Leader; mind, body and soul.

* * *

Chanyeol bounces on his Leader’s cock all too enthusiastically as Jongdae continues speaking on the phone to whoever it is on the other side. He sounds pissed, but Chanyeol didn’t care; all thoughts went out the window when Sir invited him on his lap.

This arrangement has been going on for about 2 weeks already, and Chanyeol has never been exposed to so many new things before, but welcomes it all too well. Although their meetings were only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, Chanyeol has been coming over everyday after school; and on the days he doesn’t have any classes, he stays overnight or the entire day. It feels too good, too good to let any second pass without Jongdae on him, and he cherishes every minute he has with the older man.

“I bet you’re feeling less stressed in schools now, huh? My one-on-one classes are making you feel good… making you feel better in school, aren’t they?”

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol gasps as Jongdae harshly thrusts into his prostate. “Y-yes, Lea-leader. You make me feel good…”

“I want you to call me Sir from now on, okay? Daddy’s too cringey, and I can’t stand you calling me Leader in classes and during sex. So call me Sir when we’re both alone.” Chanyeol could only nod as he struggles to breathe with the way Jongdae is making him feel like he’s on top of the moon. If only Jongdae would be a little more merciful to him, would remove the ring constraining his red, hot, and now heavily leaking cock; a millisecond away from bursting in between both men. But alas, he can’t and Chanyeol was already on his third dry orgasm when the fourth quickly comes after.

“Beg. I want to hear you beg to let you cum.”

Chanyeol knew he couldn’t; he couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he just couldn’t when he’s so breathless, tired and overwhelmed by pleasure all at the same time. But he knows if he doesn't, Jongdae is going to keep continuing, and knowing how high his tolerance is, Chanyeol thinks this could go on for another hour before he gets to cum.

“Le-Sir… Sir, please let me cum.”

“You can do more than that, baby boy,” Jongdae grunts at a particular thrust to his prostate.

“Sir… I’ve been a good boy… _Please, please, please_ ,” Chanyeol cries, begging, “Please let baby boy cum.”

“Do you think you deserve it, baby?” Chanyeol immediately nods at that, but gets a slap in the ass in return. “Use your words. I said I want to hear you.”

“Yes, yes, Sir. I deserve it… I’ve… I’ve been good for you…” He collapsed onto the bed when his arms and head couldn’t hold himself up anymore, but he still continues rocking against the older man’s cock for more pleasure. Jongdae doesn’t say anything for a while as he gets himself to his climax, and when he does, he spills into the other’s all too willing hole, and rides it out as Chanyeol helps him ride out his high. He gets flipped over, dick still in his hole as Jongdae removes the cock ring and Chanyeol almost immediately cums. His hole clenched tightly on Jongdae’s length that was still spilling into the other, and they both thrusted against each other for a while more before the younger man exhausted himself to sleep.

* * *

Now back to Jongdae nonchalantly talking into the phone, like he doesn’t have a much taller man riding him excitedly on his lap.

“How they managed to fuck up an entire large bulk order is beyond me,” Jongdae sighs as he leaned back into his chair. He uses one of his free hands to rub Chanyeol’s back, and also making sure the gag in his mouth is comfortable enough for his baby boy. “Gather them all in the chambers within the hour. Tell them to ready their answers. I won’t accept anything less.” Jongdae finally hangs out and sighs again, before stopping Chanyeol and pulling himself away from him.

_“Listen, baby. I’ve been keeping a secret from you, but I’m ready to show you know what I really do for a living.”_

Chanyeol stood timidly behind his Sir as he watched 4 men kneel before him; Jongdae holding a loaded, active gun in his hand.

_‘You can decide then whether you still want to be with me or not. I will let you walk away with no consequences if you choose to, but if you do decide to stay, it’s for forever. Understood?’_

_‘I will never leave you, Sir.’_

_‘Let’s not speak too soon.’_

"Nothing? Really?” Jongdae snorts as he shoots a warning shot into the ceiling, shocking everyone, Chanyeol included.

“At the count of three, if no one says anything, all 4 of you will be dead. Now tell me. Where the fuck are the three containers promised to me by 2200 hours yesterday?”

“We… we don’t know, S-Sir.”

“Not good enough for me.” Jongdae raises his gun as he starts his countdown.

1...

2…

3…

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

Chanyeol sees all 4 bodies lifelessly falling to the ground, as Jongdae puts the gun back in his holster. He turns to his right-hand man, Minseok, and asks him to clean up, before looking at Chanyeol.

“So?”

Chanyeol chooses to answer him by kneeling on the floor himself, similar to what the 4 men had done previously, and unzips Sir’s pants, careful of the gun right beside his head. He hopes that taking in his Sir’s cock whole publicly, in front of 4 dead bodies and the clean-up team, was enough of an answer.

* * *

He loves it. Humiliation. Allowing Jongdae to ruin him in private, and in public. Wherever and whenever Sir wanted to take him, Chanyeol gave in.

And that’s why they’re at yet another meeting, doing what he does best, keeping Sir warm. Well, his cock that is.

Chanyeol sits silently on top of Jongdae, and since he was so used to it, he ended up sleeping on the older man, as Jongdae discusses something mafia-related. Sir finds out that his baby boy loves it when he’s angry and violent, not to him of course, and as a relentless mafia boss, that means Chanyeol is almost always turned out by the other.

Once the meeting was done an hour later, Jongdae stayed back in the room while the rest of them left, whispering sweet nothings into the sleeping Chanyeol’s ears. 

Jongdae remembers the first time the younger man had begged him to take him with him to the meeting. They hadn’t been sexually active for two weeks, only because Jongdae had forced him to sit down and study for his finals. So when the end of the two weeks came, Jongdae unfortunately had to attend a long meeting with the rest of the executives in the mafia.

“Sir please, it’s not fair!” Chanyeol cries as he struggles to pin the other down on the bed. Even if Chanyeol was taller, Jongdae was much older and definitely much stronger than the other, so he was able to flip the other over and compromise.

“I’ll let you come with me if you keep my cock warm, and you wear a ring. Bad boys don’t deserve to cum on Sir's dick.” Jongdae figures this was a gift to Chanyeol, rather than a punishment as the younger man immediately nodded his head like a puppy excited to go on a walk.

Unexpectedly, for Jongdae at least, Chanyeol stood quietly and contentedly on his dick for the entire two hours, enjoying the attention of 10 other pairs of eyes on his bare ass and his Sir’s dick. He doesn’t care though, he’s satisfied.

“He looks young. How old is he?” He hears one of them ask.

“22.”

“Wow, he’s old enough to be your son.”

“Shut the fuck up, Baekhyun.” 

“He looks like he could take it all night long.”

“He can, yes, but that’s none of your business, Yixing,” Jongdae spits.

“Relax boss. Don’t have to be so defensive.”

“He’s mine, and no one else can touch him or talk about him like that except me.” Chanyeol would’ve come from that alone, if not for the ring.

* * *

Chanyeol eventually moves into his house, and indirectly earns himself a sugar daddy as well. The only catch? It wasn't the house that Chanyeol frequents, nope.

Jongdae had driven him from his old apartment to somewhere an hour away, in a secluded, definitely security-tight estate outside the city.

"Here's my real home." Chanyeol blinks at how extravagant this mansion is, very fit for a mafia boss, so even when he shouldn't be surprised, he was still awe by the sheer size and lavish Jongdae's home is.

After the little shooting observation, Chanyeol realises that what he thought was a cult, was actually the mafia. He thinks the latter is a better option, _maybe._ The support group is legitimate though, and completely unrelated to the mafia. Jongdae laughed when he heard that.

“Baby, that place is basically like a library. I wanted people to have a safe space to study, hang out etcetera.”

“Why does everyone call you Leader though?”

“Oh. A lot of the people there are from the mafia. It’s still not related though, and there are normal people too, like Mark and Yeji. I made the people from the mafia promise not to mention anything relating to what they do, and I can be sure the promise extends to you too?”

“I… I am okay with what you do, Sir, but I don’t really want to be involved in its activities.”

“Of course, baby. You will live your life as per normal, just with extra protection and security. Money and expenses wouldn’t be a problem either.”

“So basically, I’m a sugar baby.”

“Yes,” Jongdae laughs, “My adorable and handsome sugar baby. And I’m your sugar daddy, a young one though.” Jongdae leads him to a big room, even bigger than his old apartment, and his jaw drops. Jongdae chuckles again. He points to one side of the room, a door actually, “You can unpack your clothes there, baby. The empty space is all yours.” It was an entire walk-in wardrobe, with even more space inside to lounge. What the fuck.

“Where… where’s your room?”

“My room’s upstairs, baby. Why? Do you want to sleep with me? You can if you want to; I just thought to give you your own space too.”

“Is… Is that okay?”

“Is what okay? You have to be more specific, sweetheart.”

“Sleeping with you… Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s completely alright, baby boy. Why do you think otherwise?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I’m not too sure of the arrangements…”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what their relationship is. Sure, a sugar daddy-baby one now, but honestly? He wanted more. He knows it’s bad to be hopeful for more, only to be disappointed in the end, but he couldn’t help it. Beneath all the fierce and strict Jongdae is when being a mafia boss, he’s actually very gentle and loving, taking care of Chanyeol well even outside of sex. 

“You’re always welcome to my room.” Jongdae smiles up at him and caresses his cheek, “I have to go to work now, so make yourself at home, okay?” He pecks the younger man on the lips before leaving the room.

“Oh and also, you can call me Hyung at home, okay? You don’t have to call me Sir outside of sex.” 

“Okay… _hyung_.”

_“Hyung, hyung, hyung… ”_ Chanyeol moans as he fists himself in bed later in the day. He misses Jongdae already, and just thinking about him makes Chanyeol hot and bothered. Hyung still feels weird to say, so he changes it to Sir, and thinks about the older man calling him his baby boy. He cums not long after into his hand, and washes the evidence off after.

* * *

Chanyeol hopes this is enough. He’s dressed up a little today, with a pair of navy blue panties and a matching garter. While it also came with a matching bra, he wasn’t ready… yet. For now, he only wants to look pretty for Jongdae, for the older man deserves it for giving him a nice home and more. He puts a robe over his little getup as he waits for Sir to return home - soon, he had said, and Chanyeol waits patiently on the bed.

“Yeollie? Where are you?”

Chanyeol brightens up and makes sure he’s presentable, standing up when Jongdae opens the door.

“Hey, baby. I was looking for you in your room. Miss me already?” The mafia boss hugs the taller man close as he sniffs the nice, lavender soap the maids have left for him in the bathroom.

“Always, Sir.” He holds Jongdae's hands and guides it away from his waist to the string and pulls it loose. The older man removed the robe and nearly had his eyes bulging out of his head.

"My baby boy's looking very pretty tonight. Any special occasion for Sir to deserve this?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, "Just want to thank Sir for treating me so well." He turns around and goes on his hands and knees on the bed. The lingerie wasn't the only surprise he had for the other man, oh, he had a vibrating butt plug as well. Jongdae's favourite.

He whistles, "You're too good for me, baby." Jongdae caresses his hands all over Chanyeol's smooth, soft skin, and decides, "I'm not going to pull anything off yet. Wanna see baby boy's hard work dressing up for Sir for as long as I can." Jongdae took his own sweet time marking all over Chanyeol's upper half, before pulling him up and guiding his limp dick to his lips. Having done this so many times, Chanyeol takes it whole. Jongdae's dick wasn't as long as his, but it was _thick_ , and it still makes him gag when Sir pushes it all the way in.

Chanyeol finally gets some relief later after Sir rubbed the rough lace material against his hard length, before Jongdae removes it totally. He pushes his knees up and examines the steadily vibrating dildo in Chanyeol's hole, smirking at how much lube Chanyeol must’ve put for it to leak out at the sides. Instead of pulling it out, Jongdae works 3 of his own fingers alongside the dildo, causing Chanyeol to scream and tear up at how good it feels. He was writhing against the sheets, but is careful not to move too much.

Deciding that Chanyeol’s saliva was enough to act as a lube, Jongdae lined his cock at the entrance of the younger man’s willing hole and pushed himself in, stretching Chanyeol’s rim even more. It _stings,_ but Chanyeol thinks Sir deserves this; deserves to do whatever he wants to him after giving the younger man anything he wants. It’s the least he could do as he feels his insides getting ripped open, but he is so, so willing to do whatever Sir wants. He knows he would eventually feel good too, and that Jongdae would take care of him, so he endures the pain and relaxes his muscles.

“Fuck, so tight. Even after fucking you for so long, you’re still so tight. At least I know you’re not letting anyone else screw you.”

“Only y-you, Sir. Only you.”

“That’s right. You’re mine and mine only.”

“Always yours.” The pleasure soon comes after the pain, and so does Chanyeol.

Why Chanyeol would do anything for Jongdae is beyond him. But he loves it. He loves being the one Jongdae comes home to. He loves being the one Jongdae fucks into the bed until he couldn’t walk the next day. He loves being the one Jongdae gives all his attention to, even when he’s shooting someone dead. Chanyeol fucking loves it - being Jongdae’s… whatever he is. He’s content so long as Jongdae is by his side, and he can’t imagine a life without his him. 

But now he selfishly wants more. He selfishly wants Jongdae to love him as much as he does him, but Chanyeol knows it’s easier said than done.

“Baby. Penny for your thoughts?” Chanyeol just shakes his head at the question, “It's nothing, just thinking.” The older man wasn’t convinced, but he let it slide at how troubled Chanyeol looks.

“You’re graduating soon, right? Let me know when your ceremony is so I can set aside the date for you. Don’t wanna miss it.”

“Really? You would come?”

“Of course, baby. Unless you don’t want me to?”

“I do! I just didn’t think you’d come… It’s somewhere in July… I will let you know when I’ve the exact date.” Chanyeol’s heart soars at Jongdae wanting to come to something personal with him. It’s a good sign, he thinks, and he smiles widely at the other man.

“You’re adorable, baby.” He steals a peck before getting up, “Hyung has to go to work. Text me if you do decide to go anywhere, okay? Get Minhyuk to come with you if possible. I’d very much prefer that but whatever makes you comfortable. I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

Chanyeol waits till 1am for Jongdae to come home, and the older man finally walks into his room at 3, waking up the light sleeper at the same time too.

“Hyung…?” 

“Baby? You’re still awake?”

“Mhmm, waiting for you. Hyung…” Even with his eyes half-open and his mind still blurry, he sees Jongdae covered in a lot of dark liquid. The clothes he’s currently stripping also ended up with dark spots as he threw it into the bin. “What happened, hyung?”

“It’s nothing, baby.” Chanyeol stands up worriedly at that and immediately sees the huge bruises on his face and arms, as well as blood from where he can see Jongdae more clearly now with the bright bathroom lights.

“Hyung…” Chanyeol starts fussing around the man.

“It’s not just my blood, don’t worry.”

“Just?” Chanyeol grabs the other man’s arm and Jongdae hisses, so he quickly lets go. “Do you not have a… mafia doctor or something? Sir, what happened?”

“Just another fight. A brutal one, but whatever. They’re dead, that’s what’s most important.” Without thinking twice, Chanyeol rushes into the bathroom and dims the lights - it was giving him a headache, before plugging the stopper into the bathtub. He starts preparing a bath for the older man as Jongdae cleans himself as best as he could. The mafia boss looks at his giant baby making sure the temperature of the water was right, and that he makes sure he has Sir’s favourite soap and scent right by him. It’s really a bummer that he was too invested in doing it, that Chanyeol misses the fond look on his Sir’s face.

He scrubs Jongdae in the tub gently, being careful with all the bruises that decorated his body. He has seen Jongdae kill, but he’s never seen his hyung this badly beaten before.

“Did I scare you, baby? I’m sorry.”

“It’s ‘kay. As long as my hyung is okay, I’m okay,” Chanyeol says unconvincingly, and also more to himself. Somehow, he manages to give his Sir a good old handjob before they both are finally sleeping for the night, at 4am. Chanyeol wanted to be the big spoon, Jongdae letting him be for the night. Although he quickly feels himself drifting to sleep, Jongdae didn’t miss the, ‘I love you, hyung. I don’t want to lose you,’ before his mind decides to shut down for the day.

* * *

He wakes up before Chanyeol does, and it seems his big spoon agenda was over when the taller man has apparently cuddled into him through the night.

He caressed his cheek gently, and remembered the last words that were said last night.

**‘I love you, hyung. I don’t want to lose you.’**

_He loves me?_

Jongdae hadn't really thought beyond their relationship; all he knew and wanted was Chanyeol with him for a very long time.

_Is that love?_

Jongdae knows Chanyeol would do anything he asked, and quite honestly, he'd do the same too. It's just that Chanyeol doesn't really ask for much in return. He hopes the younger man doesn't think he only wanted to be with him physically. Jongdae wants him beyond just sex too; to protect him completely and give him whatever he wanted. 

He knew that he wanted the tall, adorable giant - that was Jongdae's first impression of him - to be his. But then again, they had a good 16 year age gap, so Jongdae knows not to get his hopes high. Chanyeol felt like a breath of fresh air - a calm, comforting soul to talk to after a hard night out hunting down or killing people. Even if Jongdae tries his best to avoid the latter, a lot of the time he doesn't have a choice.

And when Chanyeol kept volunteering to stay back, Jongdae thought he had the heart of an Angel. He finds out he actually does when they get to know more about each other, and Jongdae has made a promise to himself to protect the man at all cost.

He loves that Chanyeol keeps taking it all that Jongdae’s giving sexually, but now the mafia boss wants to give him more than that too. While he’s still a little surprised that feelings got involved, rather than feeling put off, Jongdae feels relieved. Maybe he had loved the younger all this while too, but just hasn’t thought about it yet.

Jongdae soons hears the rustling of sheets, Chanyeol finally waking up for the day.

“Mornin’.” He yawns cutely and stretches like a puppy.

“Morning, baby. Had a good rest?”

“Mmm…” Chanyeol quickly leans and pecks the older man’s cheek, observing the very blue-black bruise on the other cheek. “You should get it checked.”

“I will, baby. Don’t worry.”

“And your legs too. I think one of them needs to be stitched.”

“Okay,” Jongdae reassures the other by kissing his nose, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always… Sir.”

“Hyung… I’m your hyung, Chanyeol-ah.” Jongdae feels a little sad that Chanyeol finds it hard to transition from ‘Sir’, and that’s only because he loves hearing _Hyung_ coming out of his lips much more than Sir. He chose the first name because he had always liked being the dominant one in the relationship, but with Chanyeol… it’s nice to be taken care of sometimes.

“Hyung… You’re my hyung.”

“That’s right.” Jongdae fixes Chanyeol’s hair to the side so he could see his hair, “Baby, you know I don’t want to lose you too, right? I’ll do my very best to protect you.”

 _So he heard._ Oh God, Chanyeol starts to internally panic, his heart starting to beat faster as seconds pass. He said he loved him too, what if Jongdae doesn’t feel the same way and wants to kick him out? His confession was too soon, way too fucking soon. Chanyeol should really think before he speak… and also make sure his Sir was fully asleep bef-

“Yeollie?” Chanyeol snaps out of his inner turmoil to look at Jongdae. “ _Hyung_ loves you too.” Chanyeol feels like his heart is going to burst.

“Don’t you believe me, baby?” Chanyeol ended up bursting into tears after the confession, so Jongdae was currently comforting this huge giant on his lap. The younger man continues to sob into the mafia boss’ shoulder, bruises and injuries be damned, but you can’t blame him for being so overwhelmed. He couldn’t believe it, yes, that someone would love him the same way he does for them too.

“You really love me, Sir?”

“Hyung-ah. I’m your Hyung, baby.”

“H-hyung…” He pulls away, eyes red and swollen, and looks Jongdae straight in the eyes, “Do you really love me?”

The older man only smiles fondly, “I am absolutely heads over heels for you. I love you, Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol sniffled heavily once more before smiling back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
